Finding Peace
by Seacarda Fox Shadow
Summary: No one seemed to notice her standing there watching us and if anyone did they didn’t say so. Maybe I was stupid for not pointing her out, but I didn’t know. I didn’t know what she would do.
1. Early Morning

_I wrote this story at 3 am, so I didn't wrought this story, tired Shad did. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own most of the character's in this story, nor will I, ever. _

_No one seemed to notice her standing there watching us and if anyone did they didn't say so. Maybe I was stupid for not pointing her out, but I didn't know. I didn't know what she would do._

My toe slipped into the hot water making my whole body tingle. Soon I was lying in the tub, sinking into the warmth of the water. The morning sunlight squeezed through the bare window and into the bath. The only sound to my ears was the birds singing outside the walls of the bathroom.

"Is that hot enough, Lady Kaoru?" Interrupted a voice from outside.

I let a silent sigh part my lips.

"Yes, its perfect, Kenya. Thank you."

I heard her let out a breath and say "Call, if you need anything."

I nodded my head slowly, then realizing she couldn't see me said, "…Okay…"

Her steps faded and I was left to soak.

I felt the steam go into my lungs and heat my chest. This is what I woke up for, to relax in here, to escape from there, the real world. Hours faded and soon the water went cold.

"Lady Kaoru, it's time to get out," said a sweet, cheerful voice.

"Okay, coming Kenya," I sighed, lifting myself out of the tub.

I slowly dried myself off and put on a robe. "Okay, come in!" I told Kenya.

She came in holding a bright pink kimono in her arms.

Kenya's hair was black like mine, but only came to her shoulders and shorter still around her face. She wore a light green kimono that matched her eyes and her face was slim but healthy.

"Lady Kaoru, we have to hurry. The lord waits for you," she said while walking over to me. I nodded my head, sighing again. I removed my robe and she started to cover me with the kimono. When she was done wrapping me, she stood back and eyed me from my head to my unseen toes, then smiled happily at her work. She motioned with her hand to the door. "Shall we?" she asked, knowing I would walk forward through the door.

We walked into a bright room with vases sitting on small tables, and pillows lying on the floor. Kenya took my hand and led me to another small table with a mirror atop it.

"Would you sit, please?" she said, motioning with her hand again. I sat down on a pillow and looked into the mirror. My hair was damp and laid on one of my shoulders. Kenya took a brush and started to work on my hair, slowly brushing it up into a Japanese bun then putting pins in.

A hairpen with metal on the end, making it a wind chime was put in my hair. Kenya took a seat beside me. "Now for the make up," she said smiling and reaching for some white powder.

When she was done, I took a look into the mirror. My face was paler now, but not much different from before. Kenya clapped her hands together and giggled with delight and stood. "Shall we?" she asked.

Kenya had always said that to me, never to anyone else. Just me. I loved how it was 'we,' not 'you.' It was not "Do you want to?" It was simply, "Shall we?"

She and I, the both of us.

I smiled and nodded then Kenya led me to another door that led outside. I hadn't realized it was still early; I must have not spent as much time in the tub as I thought. I could barely see the sun through the top of the trees. A few drops of sunlight landed on my face, my eyes shutting on their own. A soft breeze blew over the deck of the dojo.

Kenya's voice broke me from my place in peace and back into my body. "Lady Kaoru, they're waiting."

I nodded and then followed her.

_please review! I really want to know how I did! I'm working on the next chapter and will soon have it on here._


	2. New Target

Sad eyes 2

New chapter

I never knew my way around the dojo. I was born here and I couldn't even find my own room without help. Kenya led me down the deck, looking over her shoulder to see if I was still there. She had always known her way around the dojo.

When I was 6 years old, and she was 7, I had gotten lost some where inside the dojo. Kenya had found me and showed me the way to my Father.

_Tears ran down my cheeks, I sat in one of the corners with my hands cupping my face._

"_Are you ok?"_

_I looked up and saw a girl that looked my age. Her hair was the same color as mine and longer. Her eyes were light green; it reminded me of the color of a leaf of spring, with the sun shining through it. Her light blue kimono reminded me of the river in winter. "What's wrong?" she tilted her head looking at me with worried eyes. _

"…_I'm lost…" I managed to say._

_I felt her touch on my knee. "That's ok, I know were we are, I can get us out."_

_I sniffed and wiped my cheek with my hand. "You do?"_

_She nodded and smiled. "My name is Kenya, what's yours?"_

"_Kaoru…"_

_She looked at me with shock as her smile disappeared. I blinked, what had I said? Did I say something wrong?_

_She grabbed my hand, her smile returning. She pulled me to my feet. _

"_I know where your Pa is!" she said turning around, heading for the door. I'll never forget what she whispered as we left_

"_Trust me"_

_..............###########..........._

"Lady Kaoru, we're here"

I looked up and saw the doors, I sighed as Kenya opened them. "Shall we?" I nodded as I walked through the doors.

I slowly walked into a large room with a wood floor. I saw my father sitting on the other side of the room, along with his high servants and body guards. Every eye was on me as I walked across the room to sit by my father. I slowly sat down, my father, without looking at me, said. "You're late"

I didn't say anything in return, but did nod. I looked at the young men, sitting on either side of the room. All of them had taken on teaching from my father, and now were taking the final test, fighting my father.

Unlucky that I had to watch this, I knew all the moves the men tried. I knew how to block them and dodge them to, maybe even win. I smiled or giggle each time father beat them. None of them stood a chance, and I couldn't help but find it funny.

.

………………………………………**************……………………..

The path was lit by the moons glow that softly shimmered through the trees' leaves. Here in this moment of beauty a man waited.

"Right on time," said the shadows, "as always". The man's eyes hardened. "Now, now Battousai, lets not let our temper get the best of us."

Kenshin's teeth gritted together "You killed that man..."

"And you didn't stop me!" the shadows voice cut him short. "You know how the game goes Battousai, speaking of which I found another target"

The voice seemed to pierce Kenshin's heart. "Already?" he made himself ask. When was this going to end? When will he give up? Soon? Never?

"Now, Battousai don't make that face. It looks like you're not having fun with this" Kenshin's eyes were hidden behind his blood red bangs, making his face seem cold and distant.

"Who is it this time?" he whispered. The shadow's fingers touched its chin, making him look like he was thinking it over.

Waiting to hear the name of the next person to die, the next target, was unbearable.

Then finally he spoke "I don't think I'll tell you"

Inside Kenshin's mind, he gasped "_What?"_

The shadow seemed to chuckle to himself as he spook. "**Lately this has been getting boring. You have to guess this time, and don't worry I'll give you some clues"**

"What if I guess wrong?"

Sharp laughter cut though the air "I knew you'd love it!!!" Kenshin shook his head back and forth as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The shadow moved and the voice came from a different place "He lives by the sword and has a child"

"What? That can't be all! Wait!"

"You have three hours. Good luck with your search." He was gone

…………………#######################.

Kenya helped me get out of the kimono and into my sleeping robe. Tonight was a cool and quiet. Perfect for a long nights sleep. I started to walk to my sleeping chambers when someone knocked at the door. Kenya walked to the door. The thin paper showed a figure of a man. Kenya bowed and in walked my father.

"Kenya, I need to talk with my daughter … alone" he said as soon as he stepped in the room. Kenya bowed her head and left. Father then gave me a look that told me that I had done something wrong. "Hello Daddy, I thought you would be in bed by now."

..........########...........

"Wait! You want me to get married?!!"

"Kaoru, we need to think of these things. I, having no son, give's me no one to pass on the dojo to."

I felt as though I was going faint. _Marriage._

"I need an heir" I felt like screaming "Daddy, What about me?"

My Father looked me up and down as if I had the answers to LIFE in my pocket "Yes, what about you?"

I sat closer to him. "Daddy, Why can't I take over the dojo?" I nearly whispered.

Father let out a sigh. "Honey, you know why you can't take over."

I felt like I was going to cry. Yes, I knew why I couldn't; I was a girl, female, and that was the wrong sex. Father tucked his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said his voice stern, "But I have to think about what's best."

"And marriage is the best way?" I choked out "Daddy, I'm not ready for something like this." He let out another sigh as if I was acting like some child "You'll have a year before you marry. That will give me time to seek a suitor"

I choked again "One year?" I shook my chin out of his hand and turned so my back was to him. "My dove, you will understand one day."

_What if I don't want to understand this?_

"I'm doing this because you need someone to take care of you and… I won't be here forever." I turned my face back to him

"What are you talking about?" I looked into his saddened dark eyes "You're not planning on dying any time soon, are you?" He shook his head "Of course not, dear, but things happen."

_Things?_

"You will understand why I am doing this… one day…hopefully." His voice, was for the first time in my life, shaky with fear

"_My dearest treasure," _my mother's voice echoed in my head as I remember the song she once sang to me. "Good night, dear. Sweet dreams" he almost whispered. I turned to look at him and said "good night Father" He twitched at me calling him Father it meant I was angry with him and he didn't like that.

He stood and said one last thing before he left. "I love you my dearest treasure"

He left.

..............##########..........

"_Honey, you know why you can't take over…We have to think about what's best…I love you my dearest treasure…things happen…I won't be here forever …I'm sorry" _

I awoke in a cold sweat. _Great, Dad gave me nightmares. _I rubbed my forehead and sat up. What a strange dream, everything was the same but what he said… the words were mixed up. I shook my head back and forth. It didn't make sense the way they were put together, like he was saying something different.

"Lady Kaoru! Lady Kaoru!" Kenya ran into the room huffing and panting for breath.

"Kenya! What is it?" I jumped up from my bed and ran to her "What is it?"

She was silent as she looked up at me in her hunch position. Her eyes were filled with shock and fear, her face was covered in sweat. She whispered something that I couldn't make out.

"What?"

She gasped for more air then looked me in the eye "Your father" she whispered.

My heart leaped up and shook with fear "…Yes?"

She looked down to the floor. The next thing she choked out built a flame of cold hard stone and then smashed it into rubble leaving a hole in my heart.

"He's dead"

_NO!_


	3. Cruel Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people.

How could Daddy be dead?

I race to my father's bed room. I run and run. I must be lost now. I bite my lower lip, as I let the tears flow down my cheeks. Before I can think to stop running, I'm there. At the door of my father's room, candles are lit inside, making the doors glow. "Daddy!!" I scream as I burst into the room. Everyone stops to stare at me.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm sorry. He's..." said one of the men standing to greet me. I run past him to my father's side to pull the white sheet off of him. A gasp fills my lungs. "Daddy," I sob as I drop to my knees. His neck was sliced open. My tears blurred the rest. I slowly reach out and touch his cheek to feel an X-shaped mark. I wipe away the tears. The mark was cut into his skin, one line starting right beneath his left eye and ending where the gash in his neck started, and the other line starting above his ear and ending by his open mouth. "Who would do this?" I whisper to myself, letting the tears start up again. No one answers. My sobs fill the room.

............##########...........

The sun slowly rises, shining onto a new day. Onto a day where there's one less person to breathe the fresh air of the early morning, to see the shadows of the trees slowly sneak across the floor of the earth. From his seat under a great oak, Kenshin knew this as he watched the sky turn a shade of rosy pink. He had collapsed there a few hours ago, after running all night. He was trying to find out if there were any dojos in town that were owned by someone who had a child. But with no success.

"Oh, Battousai. You don't look so good," said a chuckling voice.

Kenshin's eyes snapped back open.

"I thought you would have found out who it was before I killed him," hummed the voice.

Kenshin jumped to his feet and looked up into the oak branches, from where the voice came. "Who was it?" Kenshin hissed. "Who did you kill?"

The voice chuckled again. "You should have been there, Kenshin; it was beautiful." Then he said in a dark smooth voice, "He didn't even wake up until the blade was to his throat."

Kenshin grabbed the handle of his sword, as his jaw tightened.

"Don't get mad at me; you weren't there to enjoy it". You could hear the smirk in his voice. Kenshin couldn't think of anything to say. What to do... this seemed to be the right way to go with this, but... was it really?

"Battousai, you're so quiet. Is it because of the show you missed? Well, don't worry, there will be another show," he said in what seemed to be a motherly tone.

"You picked someone else?" Kenshin asked as his hand fell from his sword. He never picked another target within three days. He must be in a bad mood. "Do I have to guess again?" Kenshin asked.

"It's the last target's child," the voice said, suddenly sounding very sour. "I'll give you a day to find her. I have some business to take care of." And before Kenshin could say anything else, the voice was gone.

..............##########............

I sit in my room alone. I know the sun is rising, but I don't go to greet it.

...............#########..........


End file.
